Italy Germany's Problem
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: This is a short story i made about Germany and Italy, mainly Italy being Germany's problem. Different stories, not following a plot so be prepareed for different adventures! including Japan and the rest of Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Italy: Germany's Problems

**This was going to be a new story but now I have to restart because this is once again, my English assignment. Sorry but this gives me ideas by using big words. Anyways, enjoy.**

Germany was having a peaceful sleep when he woke up to find a certain _someone_ next to him _'Again? What's this guys problem?' _he thought.

"Veh…Veh…Veh…"

Germany got up and stared at the nonconformist before him. _'He doesn't know how to fight but surrender, why did I let him stay here!'_ Germany thought again.

"I guess this is the only way to wake him up…" Germany whispered.

"ITALY! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! ENGLAND'S ATTACKING US, SO GET UP AND START FIGHTING!"

"Va bene, Germany!"

"Now that's the sprit! So let's get dressed a-" but something caught his eye.

"Italy…what's that in your hands?" said a scary Germany.

"PAAAAAAASSSSSSSTAAAAAAAA! I made it for breakfast but you were sleeping so I decided to wait for you to wake up. I guess I ended falling asleep. Veh! This is really good!" Germany looked like he was going to break. But he didn't let that get to him.

"Well now that you're awake, we can begin training."

"Veh! But I thought you said that England was attacking us!"

"Well I l-" he stopped because he couldn't tell him that he lied or else he might go and be allies with France…or worse…England.

"What is it Germany?"

"Well…England ceased fire a moment ago while we were talking! That's what happened so let's start training!" Germany pushed Italy out of his room so he could get dressed. He opened his door to find Italy standing there, in full uniform, waiting for him.

"I'm ready, Germany!"

"Right." Germany said and nodded. Italy followed him outside where Japan was waiting.

"Oh, hello Germany-san. Are we going to start practice anytime soon?"

"Yes. Today's training is very rigorous and needs to be passed through thoroughly. I will demonstrate what we will do today. Start by following me by what I do. Ready.."

"But what is this training? Veh!"

"…Set…"

"Germany-san, isn't best if you tell us what we should be doing?"

"…GO!" Germany yelled and he started running up a ton of stairs with Italy and Japan following.

"Germany-san! *gasp* Don't you think that *gasp* this is too much for *gasp* me and Italy-san to *gasp* engulf!" said a very tired Japan. They ran for 3 miles straight before he said that.

"Nonsense! This is merely child's play! Let us continue!" Germany said back.

"Germany-san! I know why we're running with you! It's because we're suffering from your consequence of drinking!" Japan revealed. It was true. Germany was dragging them along because he wouldn't be caught dead running in the wrong direction of the bar. He need an excuse and now his excuse turned against him.

"Fine! We'll stop for today. Italy, let's go back to my h-" but when he looked for Italy, he was nowhere to be seen.

'_My initiative is to get Italy, then murder him with my bare hands!'_ Germany thought to himself. He dragged Japan until he found him. Italy was having pasta with a girl.

"Veh! Don't you just love pasta?" Italy asked the girl. She just laughed and nodded her head. Germany walked up behind him. The girl was shocked and pointed at Germany, because he was very scary looking.

"What's wro-" and when Italy tried to speak, Germany caught his jacket and lifted him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy: Germany's Problem

Chapter 1 Part 2

**I figured out that I didn't save my story right and so it was shown halfwaythrough but this is the other half of it. Like I said before, Enjoy!**

"Ahem. Italy, I do believe I need to have a word with you." Germany said.

"Germany-san, please control your anger and don't hurt Italy-san!" Japan said.

"Come with us Italy. Japan, please help me. Excuse me mam' but he needs to- come w-with us!" Germany said while struggling to pry Italy out of his chair with Japan pulling too.

"He wouldn't be this heavy if he hadn't just eaten right now!" Germany said. Then they got him free from the chair. Germany got Italy by his jacket and started dragging him, with Japan in tow.

~At Germany's House~

"W-What are you g-going to d-do with me, G-Germany?" asked a scared Italy.

"You are going to pay for leaving me and Japan alone out there and also for slacking during a training!"

"B-But I was hungry and there was this cute g-"

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE RELATED TO THE GREAT ROMAN EMPIRE AND HAVE A THING FOR PASTA AND GIRLS! WHEN YOU'RE TRAINING YOU'RE NEVER SUPPOSED TO SLACK OFF!" Germany yelled. Bad idea since Romano was walking with Spain near Germany's house.

_BAM!_

"What the hell are you doing to my younger brother, you stupid German!"

"Excuse me but why are you here?"

"I don't care about that, you stupid asshole! All I care about right now is that you get what you deserve!"

"Romano! Stop! What if Germany's telling the tr-"

"Spain, since when do I ever lie?" Germany said, scaring the crap out of him.

"Well it could be a possibility that you someti-"

"Oh, so just because I get drunk that makes me a liar!"

"I knew it Germany-san! You're doing this to make us look bad and not you!" Japan yelled.

"SO, you're using my little brother for your own personal gain, huh? Well I'll show you what for!" Romano said and charged at Germany.

"Romano! What did I tell you?" Spain butted in.

"But he's going to hurt my brother! I don't know why he worships him!"

"Germany-san possibly would've hurt Italy-san if you hadn't come…"

"JAPAN! Who let you in on this conversation in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, but this looked like a bad situat-"

"Yo, what up Ger-" America said after bursting in.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! WHO INVITED YOU HERE ANYWAYS?" Romano yelled.

"I came to talk to Germany but this is better! Do you mind if I watch you guys?" America said. They all gave him the death stare.

"I'm sorry but the only reason I'm really here is because 'that jerk' won't shut up and Canada's a bit to slow to play catch so who wants to play with me!" America said.

"NO ONE DOES!" Yelled Romano.

"Don't get mad at him!" Spain yelled at him.

"Why don't you let Germany-san say what he's going to do with Italy-san?" Japan squeaked.

"Why don't you all just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Germany screamed. That's when they all started yelling at each other. Little did they know that a certain _someone_ left Germany's house.

~All Across the World~

"Ah, hello America." Greece said.

"Hey, Greece! Do you wanna see a fight at Germany's?"

"Would I love too! I think with a little more effort, it could be like the ones they did back in Sparta!" and with that, Greece ran over to Germany's house.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Hey Turkey!"

"What you want now America?"

"I was wondering if you wanna see a fight at Germany's? I know that Japan's there and Greece came over there as soon as he heard!"

"Japy? GREECE! I'm coming!"

~Imagine The Same Thing With Austria, England, France, China, Russia, _Hungary_ (Of Course She Would Go!), Prussia, Poland, Estonia, Switzerland, Sweden, Iceland, Egypt, Canada (he joined somehow…), South Korea, and Sealand.~

~Now Here's The Part Where Germany's Yard Is Full Of People~

They were routing for different teams that were based after the people inside Germany's house. Here's how it went:

Team Japan:

Turkey

Greece

Poland

Estonia

Team Romano:

Hungary

America

Prussia

Sweden

Iceland

Sealand

South Korea

Team Spain:

Austria

England

France

Russia

Team Germany:

Canada

Egypt

"No you listen to me, you stupid bastard! If you even touch me brother, I will fucking hurt you!"

"Even though I know this is wrong, I'm with Romano! You can't hurt Italy!"

"Well I don't care! Who let you in my house anyways!"

"Germany-san! Your temper!"

"Shut up Japan!" is something that Germany never should've said. Turkey got up, walked to the front door, opened it, and slapped Germany.

"Don't say things about to Japy you old dimwit hag!" Turkey yelled and took Japan out of there.

"Al least he left." Germany said.

"So, now you're mad at someone else! Pick on someone your own size!" Romano yelled.

"I don't even know why you're still here! Why do you always act like this!"

"Pinche cabron! Romano, dale a este hijo de puta un golpe bien furte que se vaya a su mama!" Spain said.

"Why are you talking in a language I don't understand! Why don't you all just leave! I AM NOT GOING TO HURT ITALY!"

"You better not or else you'll pay next time, German!" Romano yelled and with that, he and Spain left.

"What just happened? Never mind that, Italy! Get out here right now!" Germany said. Then he looked out his window to find everyone else eating popcorn, holding up some sort of team flags, and just starting at him.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU WORK ON BUILDING KUKU CLOCKS!" Germany yelled. Everyone ran back to their houses and for some weird reason, Turkey and Greece were fighting their way home.

"Germany! Is it over? I thought that Romano and Spain would sweep the floor with you!" Italy said. Germany turned around to face him. He didn't want Romano and Spain to come again so he simply said, "Let's get some rest for tomorrow's training."

"Even though I placed bets on Romano and Spain?"

"Yes even though y- YOU WHAT!"

"Veh! I placed bets on my big brother and Spain!"

"I AM GOIN- You know what? Let's just sleep before things get out of hand." Germany said and went to his room.

**Okay so I lost the half to the first one so I needed some time to think of another half for it so I guess this fits perfectly! (I think…) I am also obsessed with The Delicious Tomato Song (yay if you know what that is)! So for now, this isn't my actual Hetalia story but I wanted to put something on FanFic that was Hetalia related so I guess this is the start to that!**


End file.
